Sunshine (character)
Sunshine *'Affiliation': Star Fleet, previously Salvage Fleet *'Number': 7 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Sunshine is Captain Star's seventh and youngest tug, a small 'harbour switcher' who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Sunshine was introduced in the episode Sunshine. He has many capabilities that range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations, in his first assignment from the Star Fleet, he was pushed by the Z-Stack Zorran who caused the situation to be a disaster. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Sunshine is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Sunshine can be occasionally cheeky at times, but he is very strong willed nevertheless. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He is generally level-headed and cheerful, and takes on most jobs with little complaining. He also appears to have a slight crush on Sally Seaplane. Sunshine also can figure things out very quickly, as in "Jinxed" where he points out that each of jinxed tug Boomer's unfortunate mishaps occurs right after Ten Cents sounds his steam hooter, suggesting a cause-and-effect relationship. He's also more open-minded about unusual phenomena such as ghosts than Ten Cents is. On the subject of whistles, Sunshine's is middle-to-high pitched and has a distinct 'whooping' sound which could best be described as 'upbeat', suiting his personality and name. Sunshine works mainly with Ten Cents, the Star Fleet's first and larger switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other, and they are both the best of friends. Sunshine has a rather soft Newcastle (or Geordie) accent and whistles most of the when he speaks, because he is missing some of his front teeth. He wears a red, flat cap on his wheelhouse or his head. Salty's Lighthouse In the US series Salty's Lighthouse, which reused edited episodes of Tugs, Sunshine was portrayed as female (along with Captain Star and Little Ditcher), and was also Ten Cents' little sister. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt (cameo) *Loading Grain *The Race *The Missing Barge *Heat Wave *Ship In Distress (mentioned) *Naval Manoeuvres *Quarantine (annual story) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Shaun Prendergast (TUGS) * Andrea Libman (Salty's Lighthouse) * Yūko Mita (Japan) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * TAKARA (discontinued) Trivia *He is referenced in an episode of Theodore Tugboat, when the Harbour Master receives cookies that are in the shape of him. *In the first episode Sunshine, he appeared in his original river livery with a plain coat of white paint. But in the end was re-painted with the Star Fleet colours (Yellow, red, white and blue). *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Company. *It is currently unknown where Sunshine's face masks are. *Although it may not be his basis, there was actually a real tugboat named Sunshine. This particular tug worked on the River Thames in the UK until it was scrapped in 1960. *Shaun Prendergast based Sunshine's voice on a clown called "Gypsy Jackie" his father had created for him, as well as a child he once knew who spoke with a whistle. Gallery Sunshine - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture Sunshinemodel.jpg|Sunshine's model IMG 7478.jpg Pirate 24.JPG|Sunshine as seen in the opening credits SunshineBiggFreezeRareShotHQ.jpg Image:sunshine.jpg.w180h137.jpg SunshineJinxed...png Image:sunshine3.jpg Image:Tugssunshine.jpg SunshineCross.png HighWindsSunshine....png Pirate 23.JPG Image:Sunshine_4.jpg Image:Sunshine6.jpg SensitiveSunshine.png|Sunshine crying Image:Sunshine sad.jpg Image:Sunshine129.jpg|Sunshine in his original livery Image:Sunshine50.png SunshineDeletedScenePAL.jpg Pearl2.jpg UpRiver14.JPG Pirate 11.JPG Pirate 9.JPG Sunshine113.png Sunshine121.jpg Sunshine122.png Sunshine123.jpg Pirate (15).png Pirate (7).png Pirate (35).png Pirate (24).png Pirate (22).png Pirate (25).png SallyJinxed1.jpg Regatta11.png Quarantine103.png Quarantine115.png Quarantine117.png Quarantine118.png Quarantine12.png Quarantine13.png Trapped11.jpg JinxedDeletedShotTCSS.PNG JinxedTenCentsSunshineBoomerBuoy.jpg SunshineinJinxed.jpg TheSwitchersinGhosts.JPG BiggFreezeDVD2.jpg Upriver1.png Upriver13.png UpRiver15.JPG BiggFreezeDVD13.jpg BiggFreezeDVD15.jpg Upriver22.jpg Upriver8.png CoastGuardRegatta.1.png BiggFreeze.jpg Biggcityfreeze5.jpg Biggcityfreeze6.jpg PirateDeletedScene.JPG SunshinePenPortrait.jpg StarBuildingGhosts.png Lillie tc and sunshine.jpg SunshineinHighTide..png TenCentsSunshineSchooner.jpg|Sunshine and Ten Cents towing out a schooner Capture.PNG SunshineHighWinds..png TenCentsSunshineHighWinds.jpg HighWindsTenCentsSunshineScuttleButtPete.png SunshineRegatta...png Quarantine83.png HighWindsSunshineInTrouble.png Hw07.PNG Hw012.PNG HighTideSunshine.png WarriorSunShineOJ.png TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png SunshineGhosts...png SunshineGhosts....png HighWindsOJTenCentsSunshine.jpg CaptStarSunshineRunAground.jpg|Sunshine as seen in Run Aground Tcbusy07.jpg|Sunshine In Ten Cents' Busy Day Tcbusy01.jpg Regattapage1.jpg Regatta2.jpg|Sunshine (left) as seen in Regatta (sticker book) Regatta5.jpg Sunshine'sBasis.png|Sunshine's Possible Basis River Thames Tugboat Sunshine.jpg|The 'real' Sunshine Sunshinejinxed.PNG Boomertencentssunshinejinxed.PNG SunshineTrappedHQ.png SunshineandBoomer.png TenCentsandSunshineJinxed.png AnimatedTugs.JPG|Cartoon animated Sunshine in the introduction of Salty's Lighthouse TenCentsSunshineSL.png|Ten Cents and Sunshine in a Video Buddy interactive learning segment Merchandise SunshineTenCentsOJ20pcPuzzle.jpg|Puzzle ERTLSunshinePackaging.JPG|ERTL Sunshine on card ERTL-Sunshine.jpx.jpg|ERTL model Sunshine Toy 1.jpg|Takara Sunshine set in box Sunshine Toy 2.jpg Japanese Sunshine CoastGaurd-Boat.jpx.jpg Eyester20-img600x450-1212462004exlbwl33235.jpg|Plush toy TUGSJapaneseTradingCards.JPG|Sunshine & Ten Cents Trading Cards Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists